


Valentine's Day Surprises

by hibiren



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Valentine's Day, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Matthew have known each other since middle school. So when Matthew invites him over one weekend to play video games, he makes his way out to the other's house but doesn't quite know what to expect when he finds out that their original plans were taking quite a turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> These are my three high school OCs, and I really wanted to write something with them (mostly Jared and Matthew since they're in a relationship, but Tyler is fun to write too haha) so I figured why not write a Valentine's Day little fanfic thing for them? So I did~

When Matthew had called him, Jared was in the middle of playing a game on his phone, so the sudden loud blast of music from the speakers and switch to the “calling” screen surprised him enough that he swore before he answered the call.

“Hey, what’s up?”

The other’s voice was hushed but seemingly determined, the way he stuttered out what he was trying to say. “Jared, um, c-can you come over? I, uh. Well, Tyler bought a new game the other day and I was wondering if you wanted to play it with me…”

“Car Chase Extreme 4? I bet that’s it,” Jared mused with a chuckle. Tyler always had been a sucker for those kinds of destructive games, but it was mostly because it was fun to wreak that much havoc without consequences.

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

Jared laughed again, shifting around on his bed a bit into a more comfortable position. “This is Tyler we’re talking about. Anything that has to do with explosions or cars, he’s got it.”

Matthew also chuckled, though uneasily. “So you’ll come over?”

“Yeah. Give me five minutes and then I’ll be on my way. Gotta finish up this game real quick. See you when I get there.” So they said goodbye to each other and hung up. After finishing up his game on the phone, Jared peeled his bedcovers back reluctantly, as they were really warm today, and willed himself to put his shoes on and grab his wallet and keys before heading out the door. It’d be worth getting out of bed for Car Chase Extreme 4 with Matthew, and he had another excuse to not think about the massive amount of homework he had that was due in the next few days. Not to mention he could stay with Matthew, and away from his dad.

On the way out the door his father stopped him and asked where he was going. Of course, he had a bottle of half-finished beer in one hand, but he was only on his first judging by the way he spoke clearer than usual. And didn’t stumble on his way over to find out where his son was going.

“Going out. To Matthew’s. I’ll be back later.”

“Don’t stay out too long,” Jared’s mother called from the living room before returning her attention to the TV, which was playing some sort of romance drama or something horribly mushy. She’d been watching a lot of those lately, Jared thought to himself. Gross. Probably because she has no romance left…

So Jared left the house and made sure to lock the door behind him before getting into his car and heading off to Matthew’s house. It was a bit of a drive since Matthew and Tyler’s house was out in the middle of nowhere, a hilled stretch of nothing but farmland for a few miles. While Matthew and Tyler didn’t live on a farm themselves, Matthew had told him the only reason they lived there was because the land was cheap and they were in a financial pinch, so they had to pick a house in the middle of nowhere.

It took him about twenty minutes to finally get to Matthew’s place. He pulled his car into their driveway and parked in front of the garage before getting out and walking up to the front door. They changed their doormat, Jared noticed. Something small that had “wipe your paws” and little paw-prints spread across the mat. Jared chuckled at the odd cuteness of the decoration. He wondered who picked it out and thought it was a good idea to put outside their front door.

When Jared rang the doorbell he could hear rapid footsteps and the sound of Matthew yelling, “I’ll get it! It’s Jared!” before unlocking and opening the door and passing Jared a quick little smile.

“Hi, Jared, come in, it’s kind of cold out there…” Matthew called, the door opening wider when a cold gust of wind pushed its way past Jared. They both shivered and Jared immediately walked inside so Matthew could close the door behind him.

Jared crossed his arms out of habit and stood by the stairs. “So, you’ve got that new game?”

Matthew nodded, an awkward grin on his face. Something strange was going on, but Jared couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Matthew was acting like he had a bug in his shirt or something. “I, uh… yeah. It’s upstairs. I set it up in my room, so we can start playing now…”

As they made their way up the stairs, Jared muttered under his breath, “Wonder how you got that one away from Tyler so easily…”

Shrugging, Matthew opened his door and let Jared in before closing the door behind him. Jared laid against Matthew’s bed after taking his shoes off and dropping them on the floor beside the bed. The TV was off, he saw, but didn’t say anything. His console wasn’t even on. Something was absolutely going on.

“Uh. Matthew?”

He turned around like he’d been prodded with a sharp stick, a quick and anxious motion. “Yeah? What is it?”

Jared smirked and crossed his arms again. “You’re hiding something, aren’t you?”

Immediately Matthew turned around to hide what Jared could only assume was embarrassment. He vanished into his bathroom and all Jared could hear was what sounded like rummaging plastic bags.

“You okay in there?” Jared asked after a moment, and Matthew responded with a string of incoherent mumbles, only made worse by the closed bathroom door.

Almost a minute later, Matthew finally spoke up clearer, even sliding open his bathroom door enough that Jared could hear him. “…Jared?”

“Yeah?”

“Promise you won’t hate me?”

Jared shook his head and leaned back against the pillows at the head of Matthew’s bed. “Why would I hate you? Did you, I dunno, murder someone, or something?”

“N-No! No, no, I didn’t! That’s not—I just… I, uh…”

“Alright, that’s it, lemme see the body, I’ll help you hide it.” Jared chuckled and stood so he could go over to the bathroom door and slide it open the rest of the way. Matthew was leaning against the wall and holding a small box in his hands. When Jared caught sight of it Matthew hid it behind his back and tried to play it off like it was nothing. “What’s this?”

Matthew shook his head and tried to push the box into one of his bathroom drawers, but failed when Jared snatched it out of his hand.

“No, wait, give that back! I, w-wait…”

Jared turned the box over in his hands and inspected it. It was wrapped in red wrapping paper and the little tag on the corner said, “Happy Valentine’s Day, from Matthew.”

“What the fuck is this?” Jared muttered in confusion. His gaze left the box to meet Matthew’s for a half-second before he turned away and refused to look at the other boy behind him. “We’re not in middle school any more, Matthew, you don’t have to go buying those things. We're a little old for this, right? And… in case you haven’t noticed, I’m a guy.”

Matthew was shaking, braced against the wall of his bathroom by the toilet. His face had paled considerably since the time he’d opened the door to find out what was wrong.

“Just forget this ever happened, I’m sorry, Jared, please don’t hate me. I-I just had to… I figured… t-today would be a good day… to… t-to get you something… b-because I—I… I—”

Jared took a step back and dropped the box. “Woah! Woah, wait a minute. You like me. Don’t you? That’s what this is all about? H-How long has this been going on? Fuck, Matthew, I had no idea you… y-you liked guys. Like that.”

The other boy remained turned around, and he began talking to the wall. “I didn’t… I didn’t want to tell you… until now. But as we’ve gotten to know each other better… all these years, I—I didn’t know what to call it. I… I think I’m in love with you.”

“You think, huh.” Jared still didn’t know what to think of this sudden confession. His friend of several years was confessing to him, on Valentine’s Day, and it was incredibly awkward. Yet, Jared couldn’t help but understand Matthew’s feelings, as odd as it felt. Ever since they’d met, Jared had been drawn to protecting him. Of course, Matthew had been a scrawny kid with glasses back then who couldn’t stand up for himself, and the fact that he was constantly picked on for having vision problems didn’t help matters. As confusing as it was, Jared felt like he understood Matthew’s confession more than he thought he would. Not like he’d been expecting it, but it felt right. He’d never really had luck with girls, anyway. At least now, since he knew so much about the other boy, he wouldn’t have to worry about awkward first dates trying to get to know a near-total stranger.

Matthew scooped up the box from the floor when he finally pulled himself together but Jared snatched the box right back. “This is addressed to me, isn’t it? So I should open it.” With a slight hesitation, despite the sarcastic confidence in his tone, he tore off the wrapping paper and with that he heard a small whine of protest from Matthew. Inside of the box was a small brown teddy bear holding a box of chocolates, a red ribbon tied neatly around its neck. It was pretty cute. Upon further inspection Jared realized all of the chocolates were dark chocolate, his favorite kind.

“Wow. Thanks, Matthew.” He really didn’t know what else to say at this point. So without saying anything else, he popped the lid off the box and picked up the bear. It was softer than he’d thought just by looking at it.

With a sigh and another few worried mutters, Matthew finally spoke up. “You’re not mad, are you? You don’t hate me?”

“No, I don’t.” Jared shook his head before setting the bear on the sink countertop and walking over to Matthew so he could give him an awkward hug. Jared was never one for hugs and things like that, but in this situation he felt like that would be a much better way of explaining how he felt. “I do have one question, though… have you always been like this? Y’know… that you like… guys?”

Matthew flinched when the shorter boy wrapped his arms around him but eventually leaned into the touch and wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist. “Well… this is… the first time I’ve ever felt this way about anybody. Before I wasn’t interested in anybody. Not girls or anybody, like that. But I finally realized… I-I think what I’ve been feeling when I’m around you is love. It feels really good, like someone wrapped you up in a really warm blanket.”

“Huh.” Jared rested his head against Matthew’s shoulder and let out a quiet sigh. “Well… I haven’t been all that interested in dating people either. Not after what happened freshman year. But… dating you would be weird, wouldn’t it? We’ve been friends for so long, I mean.”

“Well, I think that just makes our connection a little stronger, right? Okay, wow, that sounded really cheesy. Ugh.”

Jared chuckled. “Oh, please. I’ve heard worse. At least what you’re saying makes sense. I, uh. Wouldn’t mind being in a relationship with you, to be honest. It’d be different, but… I really don’t mind.”

When Matthew squirmed and tried to pull away for a moment, Jared grasped his shoulders to turn him around and pulled him down to give him a quick kiss on the lips. The taller boy let out a noise of surprise but he pulled Jared close and the two of them stood there together like that, their lips pressed together, and it was the first time Jared felt happy kissing someone in a long while.

They would have stayed there like that for another few minutes had the sound of rapid knocking at Matthew’s bedroom door not made them both jump out of their skins and immediately pull away from each other.

“Yo, you guys done with that game yet? I want it back! I have to unlock the bonus cheats and I can’t do that with you guys hoggin’ it up in there.”

Matthew sprinted out of the bathroom to snatch the unopened game box from its place on the bookshelf beside his TV and quickly opened the door, practically tossing the game at his younger brother before closing it again before Tyler could ask questions.

He waited for Tyler to walk off before removing his hand from the doorknob and flopping down against the bed. Jared walked out of the bathroom holding the bear and the chocolates and sat down on the bed next to Matthew. With a quiet chuckle, he said, “So much for playing that new game. Oh well… I got something better than some stupid game. I found out my best friend was something a little more than that. Which is interesting… I, uh. I mean. If that makes sense.”

Even though he was face down on the bed Matthew nodded and Jared let his hand wander down to rub slow circles against Matthew’s back, only to find that he was shaking somewhat. The taller boy curled up against Jared’s warm body and stayed there like that for a few minutes until the trembling stopped. Jared kept his hand against Matthew’s back and waited a few seconds before speaking up.

“Feel better?”

Matthew nodded.

“That’s good…”

After a long moment, Matthew rolled over so he was on his back and looked up at Jared with worried eyes. “You really don’t mind all this? Me being in love with you?”

“No, I don’t mind. I just didn’t think about dating guys before, is all. Just… we’ll have to keep this whole thing to ourselves. If anyone at school finds out, we’re both screwed.”

Matthew nodded again, very uneasy at the thought of being bullied once again. “Yeah…”

In one swift movement, Jared shifted so he was laying over Matthew and Matthew looked up at him wide-eyed, unsure of what the other boy was doing. “So, while we’re here. Nobody knows anything…”

Reaching up with a nervous hand, Matthew gripped a handful of Jared’s shirt and gently tugged it down so he could bring their lips into another kiss. Jared let his hands wander up to Matthew’s hair to mess with it and Matthew didn’t object, only leaning into the touch as the kiss deepened.

Jared thought to himself, he felt different kissing Matthew than any time he’d kissed any of his other ex-girlfriends before. But maybe it was because he didn’t love them the way he felt around Matthew, that their relationships never really worked. Even if he had to find out he liked guys this way through Matthew, it didn’t bother him that much. The thought that did, though, was his parents and the others at school. What would they say when they found out he and Matthew were dating?

The softness of Matthew’s lips and light taste of peppermint on the other’s tongue brought Jared back to reality. This was really happening. All that was left to do was enjoy the moment.

So they laid there on the bed like that, kissing, their hands slowly leaving their original positions to wander over each other’s bodies, both feeling like they’d never touched the other before. The sensations they felt were so new, a good kind of new, and they both enjoyed the closeness they felt as they kissed. But when Jared’s cool hand brushed against one of Matthew’s nipples by mistake, causing the boy beneath him to let out a soft gasp between kisses, Jared stopped and pulled away.

“What are we doing?” Jared asked, more to himself than Matthew. “We shouldn’t get too carried away…”

Hesitantly, Matthew agreed. “I… I know… we, um… how about we play video games? It’s… what I invited you over to do in the first place, so it’s only fair…”

Jared rubbed Matthew’s shoulder and nodded, scooting off of the other boy so he could sit up and walk over to the bookshelf he kept all of his games on. “Sure. Why not? Just pick something out and I’ll play it with you. We can do more of—uh. That other stuff, later.”

“Later sounds good.”

So they spent the rest of the afternoon playing video games and laughing, just like they always did. Like nothing had changed between them, except they felt closer than they had in their long years of knowing each other. And Jared was happy he could have someone like that to spend the time with. Someone he knew he could trust, and that respected him and didn’t mess around. Looking back, Jared wondered why Matthew hadn’t said anything sooner. But he pushed the thought away before it almost cost him a round of their game. He could think about that later, when he and Matthew got back to the “other stuff” he promised they’d do…


End file.
